


Don't F*** With My Heart

by perseveration



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, twisted feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения этих двоих никогда не были простыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't F*** With My Heart

В ту ночь он владел им в первый раз.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, Мори прошел у него за спиной, едва различимо, но уверенно шепнув:  
\- После трапезы приходите в мои покои.  
Он с трудом заставил себя сидеть за столом и поддерживать беседу, пока не решил, что выждал достаточно времени, чтобы его уход сразу вслед за Мори не бросил на того слишком густую тень.

Мори впустил его сам, в густых сумерках позднего вечера в комнате горела лишь одна лампада, наполняя воздух приятным сладким ароматом. Хозяин задвинул за гостем дверь, прошел к ложу и не успел он снова обернуться к нему, как многослойное искусно расшитое кимоно тяжело скатилось с него, зеленым ковром разбегаясь вокруг стройных ног.

Чика хотел быть с ним нежным, аккуратным любовником, но к вящему его удивлению в постели Мори оказался совсем не таким, каким представал в обычной жизни: он змеей извивался под ним, выгибаясь и принимая самые непристойные позы, широко раздвигал ноги ему навстречу и отчаянно насаживал себя на его член. Его мягкие волосы, всегда тщательно расчесанные и ровно лежавшие волосок к волоску, сейчас спутались и разметались по измятому покрывалу. Обычно сдержанный и холодный, он громко и бесстыдно кричал, вновь и вновь повторяя его имя.

Чика порвал его, едва войдя. Он словно обезумел, одурманенный стонами и мольбами своего любовника, и трахал его так сильно, как только мог, стремясь доставить столько удовольствия, сколько бы тот смог выдержать. И Мори просил вновь и вновь, отдышавшись и нацеловавшись с ним, пока под ними расплывалось новое кровавое пятно с белесыми разводами спермы.

А потом он уснул, устроившись у него на груди, но Чика уже почувствовал: грядет беда.  
В детстве он был удивительно красивым мальчиком, его мать слыла первой красавицей на всю округу и души в нем не чаяла, а потому нисколько не сердилась, когда, подражая моднице-матери, с которой он проводил много времени, вместо мужской одежды ее ненаглядный сынишка просил сшить ему узорчатое кимоно и потом с гордостью носил его, явно красуясь и покоряя сердца соседских мальчишек. Его даже прозвали Маленькой Принцессой, ибо в такие моменты никто, включая собственного отца, не мог узнать в маленьком Чике мальчика.  
Все это давно минуло и осталось позади, Чика возмужал и превратился в сильного храброго воина, чье тело теперь украшали рубцы и шрамы, однажды в бою он был страшно ранен стрелой в голову, левый глаз ему пришлось выколоть себе самому и с тех пор он носил на голове тугую повязку, скрывавшую уродливый след.  
Но Маленькая Принцесса и теперь продолжала жить где-то в глубине его мужской души: у Чики была превосходная, граничившая со сверхъестественной, интуиция.

И вот теперь в подрагивании ресниц спящего Мори он увидел знак: тот спит некрепко, а значит, скоро ему, Чике, надо будет уходить, а Мори... зачем-то ему нужно сегодня проснуться пораньше, иначе... он понимал, что иначе сейчас они продолжали бы любить друга друга, пока один из них не упал бы от изнеможения.

Так все и вышло: Мори открыл глаза спустя два часа и сел на футоне, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. Его волосы по-прежнему были спутаны, по всему телу там и тут вился узор поцелуев и укусов Чики, но глаза... в них вернулось прежнее, "официальное" выражение: тонкий лед, по которому время от времени проскальзывали полупрозрачные тени эмоций. Его голос был тихим, но решительным:  
\- А сейчас прошу Вас уйти. Мне необходимо уехать. Это семейные дела, и я должен ехать как можно скорее. Я мог задержаться лишь на эту ночь, но больше медлить нельзя. Я не уверен, но скорее всего это дело займет много времени.

Раздосадованный, Чика буквально вскочил с ложа, резкими шагами заходил по комнате, пока не нашел свое кимоно и не натянул его - сразу оба слоя, - туго завязывая пояс.  
Завязал и встал, не в силах уйти и чувствуя, что Мори, по прежнему сидяший на изукрашенном кровавыми пятнами покрывале, хочет ему еще что-то сказать, для чего сейчас набирается решимости.  
\- Я обязательно вернусь, - он тяжело посмотрел на него и по льду в его глазах, на миг задержавшись, скользнула неподдельная мука. - Я вернусь к Вам, как только все закончу.

Этого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы свести его с ума. Не помня себя, Чика кинулся на футон и повалил Мори на спину, наваливаясь на него и придавливая всем своим весом к полу тонкое тело, его губы впились в губы Мотонари и тот, издав глубокий стон, глубоко погрузил свои тонкие сильные пальцы в растрепанные волосы любовника, отвечая на поцелуй. Их языки сплелись и обнялись в последний раз, а потом Чика, не желая терять это настроение, поднялся с него и направился к двери.  
Отодвинув ее, он обернулся и посмотрел на обнаженного, усеянного оставленными им отметинами Мори, все еще продолжавшего лежать на спине.  
\- Ты правда вернешься?  
\- Обязательно. Обещаю.

Больше он его не видел.  
Менее часа спустя Мори покинул резиденцию Маэды Кейджи, попрощавшись только с хозяином, якобы не желая доставлять хлопот своим неожиданным отъездом остальным. Когда Чика узнал об этом, он не знал, что и думать: он знал о своем новом любовнике так мало, что доказывала вчерашняя ночь, когда вместо сдержанного и осторожного молодого человека он сжимал в своих объятиях страстную куртизанку, он чувствовал к нему так много и так давно, что боялся обмануться в своих чувствах и вместо ответной любви получить горькое разочарование.  
Что здесь правда, что - ложь? Отъезд не попрощавшись или обещание вернуться? Неприступный мужчина или полный вожделения юноша?  
Он не находил себе места весь день, отвечая невпопад, стараясь то остаться в одиночестве, то отчаянно ища чьего-то общества и почти не принимая пищи.

А вечером, когда вино и сакэ полились рекой, Чика напился в компании радушного хозяина, всегда готового поднести чарку и подставить другу плечо, и, поддавшись отчаянию и шелковому шепоту обещавших облегчение губ, долго трахал Кейджи на камне в горячем источнике, расположенном в его саду.

***

С тех пор он долго не слышал о Мори и не получал от него вестей.  
Но даже по прошествии времени мысли о той ночи, которую они провели вдвоем, не давали его сердцу успокоиться. Вопреки всем доводам разума-пессимиста, его необыкновенная интуиция подавала голос вновь и вновь, жадно терзая и подсказывая, что Мотонари не лгал: он вернется, и тогда Чике придется понести всю ответственность за ту, другую ночь, когда под ним стонал от наслаждения Кейджи.

И вот спустя почти полгода после той памятной ночи в покоях Мори от него пришло письмо.  
Он писал, что дела его наконец закончены, что об их сути он готов поведать Чике при личной встрече, если тот все еще не против, чтобы он, Мори, как и обещал, приехал к нему.  
В письме не содержалось ни единого упрека, но прочитав его Чика понял: Мори известно о том пьяном эпизоде с Кейджи, и это расстраивает его. Только тут он впервые немного пожалел о содеянном тогда, но радость от предвкушения скорой встречи была слишком велика, чтобы о чем-то еще задумываться, а потому Чика спешно написал самое радушное письмо с приглашением и отправил его с самым быстрым из своих гонцов, а гонца, доставившего письмо Мори, одарил платьем со своего плеча, двумя рулонами дорогого китайского шелка и слитком серебра и отпустил восвояси.

И вот долгожданный момент настал.  
Взволнованный, Чика входит в залу, в центре которой стоит его дорогой гость, одетый в дорогое многослойное платье, перетянутое множеством изящных шнуров, за его спиной расположилась немногочисленная свита. Они кланяются и церемонно приветствуют друг друга, затем Мори поднимает свою узкую руку, не оборачиваясь подзывает пожилого человека из своей свиты и ясно, хоть и негромко отдает тому распоряжение:  
\- А теперь оставьте меня с Тёсокабэ-саном наедине. И, пожалуйста, отнесите мои вещи и приготовьте те покои, которые Тёсокабэ-сан великодушно согласится мне отвести.

По лицу Чики расползается довольная ухмылка: не сказав ни единого слова напрямую, его (он в этом уже не сомневается) Мори ясно дает понять природу своих намерений немедленно после приветственного поклона: он явился, чтобы остаться с ним на столько, на сколько он того пожелает.  
Чика вновь чувствует себя хозяином положения, а потому быстро выпроваживает из комнаты своих слуг, сопроводив их всеми необходимыми распоряжениями.  
Они остаются вдвоем, Мори в центре комнаты, Чика - у широко раздвинутой двери в сад.

Не торопясь, наслаждаясь напряженностью момента и красотой покрытого узорчатыми зелеными тканями Мори, Чика задвигает дверь и кладет на нее засов. Затем проходит к противоположной стене и кладет засов на вторую дверь. Мори не оборачивается вслед за ним, а лишь слегка поворачивает голову, так что со спины Чике становится виден лишь кончик его носа.

Только тут он замечает почти прозрачную вуаль, закрывающую нижнюю половину его лица, и эта едва видимая ткань, слегка колышащаяся от дыхания Мори, действует на него так же, как каскады шелка, тяжело соскользнувшие с его удивительно мягкой кожи в ту ночь: в следующее мгновение Чика оказывается рядом с Мори, сверля его пылающим взглядом единственного глаза и развязывая спрятавшийся в волосах узел.

Он снимает вуаль и тут же выпускает из руки, тонкая ткань медленно опускается на пол, словно осенний лист скользя по воздуху к их ногам. Но они слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы замечать что-либо еще.  
Мори поднимает руку и осторожно касается повязки на лице Чики, он уже начинает поднимать вторую, чтобы помочь себе ее снять, но тут Чика останавливает его, накрывая его руку своей:  
\- Не надо, - уверенно говорит он. - Там нет ничего интересного. Я сам выколол себе глаз и он стек мне в ладонь. Потом дыру пришлось зашить, и теперь там только уродливый шрам. Поверь: ты увидишь их достаточно на моем теле, чтобы забыть об этом.  
Он убирает его руку и, не давая Мори времени ответить, целует его.

Первый поцелуй после долгой разлуки, после всех сомнений и ожиданий, глубокий и долгий, пока каждый день каждого месяца не окажется отомщен. Мори кладет холодные ладони ему на спину, Чика сначала держит его лицо в руках, гладя сильными пальцами шелковистую кожу щек, а потом пускается исследовать его тело, затянутое в несколько слоев парчи и шелка. Он гладит, щупает, дергает, перемещает руки так и эдак, но... ни один слой одежды гостя так и не оказывается снятым к тому моменту, когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга.

\- Да, - шепчет Мори, притягивая его голову к себе и щекоча дыханием ухо, - снять это будет далеко не так просто, как вуаль... и как ты снимал одежду с _него_. Тебе придется быть терпеливым, отыскать все шнурки и развязать все узлы ...если, конечно, ты действительно так хочешь овладеть мной.  
Этот шепот, словно ледяная волна зимнего моря, заставил Чику вздронуть и немедленно привел в чувство. Теперь он точно знал, что Мори все известно и что он злится на него. Мало того, его злость столь сильна, что хочет того Чика или нет, но чтобы Мори остался с ним, ему придется просить у него прощения, пусть даже и таким необычным способом, как кропотливое развязывание узелков на одежде.

Но он еще не понял, что это за пытка, потому что пока он обследовал платье Мори, под каждой складкой ткани угадывались пьянящие изгибы его тела, ему приходилось близко наклоняться к нему, вдыхая дурманящий запах его кожи, скрытой под дорогой тканью, опускаться перед ним на колени, снизу вверх глядя на своего мучителя, пока пальцы его боролись с новым шнурком или узлом.  
Возбуждение Чики росло, узлов и слоев становилось все меньше, и вот наконец раздвинув дзюбан он достиг фундоси, под тканью которых во весь рост встал тонкий, удивительно красивой формы член Мори. Даже здесь узел оказался каким-то хитрым, и Чике пришлось повозиться, прежде чем он сумел справиться с ним и выпустить орган любовника на волю.

Все эти прикосновения, пристальные взгляды, близость Чики понемногу готовили Мори к тому, что должно было произойти между ними дальше, уменьшая его страх боли и горечь обиды, но и теперь он не позволил Чике взять себя в рот, а вместо того поднял его на ноги и принялся раздевать сам.

Чика был одет просто, по-домашнему, а потому уже очень скоро остался абсолютно обнаженным, словно ожоги, ощущая прикосновения пальцев Мори к своему члену, который тот, медленно поглаживая, освободил от фундоси.  
И он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что мгновение спустя тонкие ловкие пальцы сорвут с его головы повязку и откроют зияющий там отвратительный шрам.

Мори даже на миг изменился в лице - так сильно уродовали красивое лицо Чики бугры застарелой спекшейся крови и грубо наложенный шов. Но сразу же взял себя в руки: он торжествовал, видя, как опешил и явно испугался его партнер, которого ему все-таки хотелось как следует проучить за тот проступок с Кейджи.  
\- Ну что, я увидел его, - он улыбался, не скрывая своего торжества, по льду его карих глаз побежали огоньки. - Теперь я видел тебя всего...  
Он хотел еще что-то договорить, но не успел, потому что Чика словно взбесился.

Резко развернув его к себе спиной, он грубо толкнул Мори в спину, сгибая его пополам и заставляя упасть на четвереньки, отбросил у него со спины дзюбан, так что тот накрыл голову Мори, и вошел в него, сразу целиком, с каким-то зверским упоением внимая сорвавшемуся с губ мужчины полному страдания крику и ощущая вокруг себя тугое кольцо его плоти, постепенно заполняющееся теплой кровью.  
Он двигался в нем резко, быстро, разбрызгивая по татами кровь, с силой толкая его сзади и заставляя наклоняться все ниже и громко кричать, тяжело и прерывисто дыша: Мори не мог скрыть своей боли

Но возбуждение его не спадало, напротив: именно Мори кончил первым, отчаянно вскрикивая и падая лицом на мокрые от текущих против его воли слез, сложенные перед собой руки.  
Чика кончил в него следом, тяжело возвышаясь у него за спиной, злобно торжествуя. На его лице играла плотоядная ухмылка дикого зверя, только что нализавшегося свежей крови своей жертвы. Кроме того, он наконец почувствовал облегчение, разрядив долго сдерживаемое возбуждение и вновь ощущая себя хозяином ситуации.  
Вместе с облегчением начали возвращаться и крупицы так внезапно покинувшего его разума, и вскоре Чика уже настолько пришел в себя, что забеспокоился: а не испортил ли он все окончательно этой вспышкой слепой ярости и вызванным ею жестким сексом?..

Но тут с Мори снова произошла метаморфоза.  
Некоторое время он лежал, тяжело дыша и всхлипывая, пока Чика приходил в себя, завороженно глядя на тонкие струйки крови, стекавшие по его ногам, но вдруг перевернулся на спину, резко, требовательно притянул Чику к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Они начали страстно целоваться, рука Мори нашла и стала гладить опустошенный, испачканный его кровью член Чики, возвращая его к жизни, заставляя вновь распрямиться под давлением наполнявшего его желания.  
Чика гладил его, сжимая тонкое тело в сильных руках, выгибал навстречу своим губам, лизал и кусал, слушая протяжные стоны и выполняя молящие непристойные просьбы.

Так и провели они всю ночь: Мори снова и снова принимал его в себя, каждый раз заново истекая кровью, сочащейся из него уже вместе со спермой, он слизывал свою кровь с его члена, склоняясь между его ног, высоко приподнимая соблазнительный упругий зад, сам кончал ему в рот, сидя у него на груди или приподнимая узкие бедра, распластавшись на забрызганных кровью циновках. Его волосы вновь спутались, голос дрожал, звал и умолял, а в потемневших глазах пылко горел огонь. Где-то в глубине его сердца жила обида, и она колола его снова и снова, заставляя с новыми силами бросаться к Чике и требовать любить себя.  
И тот стойко держался, раз за разом наваливаясь на него, поворачивая то так, то эдак, раздвигая и задирая его ноги, поднимая Мори на руки и придавливая его к полу. Он трахал его так хорошо, как только умел, стремясь как-то насытить этот нечеловеческий голод, чувствуя, сколько наслаждения доставляет он своему любовнику.

Под утро Чика уже изнемогал, выжатый, как лимон, а Мори... Мори показал себя удивительно выносливым, казалось, он был готов продолжать еще долго. Но Чика больше не мог: обессиленный, упал он на татами, разрядив в Мори последний заряд своего семени, и тут же отключился.

Проспал он недолго и когда проснулся, первым, что увидел, был Мори, который лежал, положив голову ему на грудь и глядя в сад сквозь нешироко раздвинутую дверь. Они продолжали лежать прямо на полу, только Мори где-то отыскал теплое одеяло и накрыл их.  
\- Мотонари, - тихо позвал Чика, не желая разрушать призрачное очарование этого момента.  
Мори поднялся на локте и посмотрел на него. Волосы по-прежнему растрепаны, на теле - следы его необузданных ласк, а в глазах, как и тогда, уже вновь появился лед... и грусть.  
\- Моя жена умерла, - просто сказал он. - Она болела уже долго, но когда положение внезапно ухудшилось, вызвали меня. Потому я и сказал, что это может занять много времени: во-первых, это был уже не первый кризис за время болезни, а во-вторых, как это и произошло, даже в самом плохом случае смерть могла не наступить скоро.  
Он замолчал и отвел глаза, водя пальцами по груди Чики, словно рассматривая выводимые на ней невидимые узоры, затем поднялся, прошел к двери и встал посередине открытого проема в сад: встрепанные волосы, узкие плечи, узкие бедра и невысокий рост. В утренних лучах, лишенный многослойного оперения своих нарядов, Мори казался совсем юным, и если бы Чика не знал, сколько ему на самом деле лет, он бы сейчас ни за что не дал ему больше двадцати.  
Он тоже приподнялся на локте, невольно залюбовавшись стройным телом возлюбленного, а тот тем временем заговорил снова:  
\- Я никогда не любил ее... как женщину... как тебя, - эти слова, сказанные так просто, между делом, заставили Чику вздрогнуть и подняться.  
Он подошел к Мори сзади и обхватил жилистыми руками за плечи, укутывая их обоих в одеяло, поцеловал в спутанные волосы на затылке, в ухо, в шею и остановился, глубоко вдыхая смешанный с ароматами осеннего сада запах его кожи.  
Пользуясь этой паузой, Мори продолжил:  
\- Но она была необыкновенной женщиной. У нас были замечательные отношения. Она всегда понимала меня, интересовалась моими делами и могла дать совет. Я счастлив, что именно она была все эти годы со мной, что именно она родила мне моих детей, - он ненадолго замолчал, глубоко, с искренним сожалением вздыхая. - Она была отличным другом. Мне будет ее очень не хватать...

Чика не знал, что ответить. После смерти матери, самой необыкновенной и до сих пор единственной женщины в своей жизни, он старался не привязываться к женщинам: стоило ему сблизиться с одной из них, как он быстро терял интерес, убеждаясь, что она намного хуже его матери. Секс же он привык получать за деньги от тех, кто занимался им профессионально, и в этом случае ему было без разницы, мужчина рядом или женщина, главными были разрядка и снятие накопившегося напряжения. До какого-то момента в мире вообще не было такого человека, о котором он мог бы сказать "Мне будет его/ее очень не хватать".

Но теперь, обнимая противоречивого загадочного Мори, внимая его тихим словам, он понял, что просто не может позволить ему уйти, а потому сбивчиво заговорил:  
\- Прости... нуу, за то, что было с Кейджи... просто... ты же знаешь его: его хлебом не корми, дай только на кого-нибудь нанизаться, причем чем толще, тем лучше, - Мори недовольно дернул плечом, и Чика спохватился, что, пожалуй, не стоит увлекаться подробностями. - А я был пьяный и... пойми, я не знал, что думать... ты отдаешься мне, намекаешь, что специально ради этого задержался на ночь, но... уезжаешь, не простившись, даже не взгляднув на меня в последний раз... будто ничего и не было... а Кейджи... я даже не помню, чем он меня убедил...  
Мори продолжал недвижно стоять, и Чика, не выдержав, развернул его к себе и как мог более убедительно выпалил самое главное:  
\- Это абсолютно ничего не значило, единственный эпизод, и потом у меня никого не было вплоть до этой ночи. Я даже сам себе удивляюсь...

Тут он наконец уперся взглядом ему в лицо и замолчал: в глазах Мори плескалось удивительное облегчение и тепло, а на губах играла легкая улыбка. В свете разгоравшегося дня это лицо с блестящими глазами казалось переливающимся драгоценным камушком, чьей игрой так и хотелось любоваться. Чика и сам успокоенно улыбнулся: он понял, что прощен, и что его Мори никуда теперь не уедет, а останется и будет с ним.  
Что Мотонари не замедлил подтвердить, поднимая и протягивая руку, касаясь тонкими пальцами шрама на его лице, поглаживая его и ласково произнося:  
\- За твоим шрамом надо ухаживать. Если позволишь, с этого дня я хотел бы взять это на себя.

Только сейчас Чика спохватился, что всю ночь провел с Мори без повязки, пугая его своим уродством. Он хотел отойти, разыскать повязку и скорее надеть ее, но Мотонари не пустил его, покачивая головой и притягивая к себе его лицо.  
\- Нет, не нужно, - прошептал он, целуя страшные следы, - ты и так красивый.  
В ответ Чика с силой сжал его в объятии, тесно притягивая к себе, и начал целовать.

Занимался новый день, в доме просыпались люди, раздавалось все больше звуков и голосов, и служанке, спешащей на кухню через сад, пришлось стыдливо отвести взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как хозяи дома овладевает своим гостем прямо на полу у открытой двери в сад.


End file.
